<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Know is You (Baby, You're My Muse) by FTSMotherPumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797182">All I Know is You (Baby, You're My Muse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin'>FTSMotherPumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Nude Modeling, Photography, Post-Coital, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt “Seulgi/Irene (Red Velvet), selfie" for Girls’ Halloween</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2019 - Girls' Halloween</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Know is You (Baby, You're My Muse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really not sure why I struggled writing this. The idea I started with just kind of slowly morphed back and forth until this was the result. Kind of a loose interpretation of "selfie" lol.</p><p>Title is from "Muse" by Woodie Gochild feat. Jay Park and Sik-K.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joohyun exhales, chest heaving as she comes down from her orgasm. Everything is pleasantly tingly and she hasn’t yet opened her eyes. All the week’s tension slowly drains from her body, leaving her melted on the white sheets of Seulgi’s twin bed. They’re plain cotton, but she luxuriates on them as she would the silk set on the queen bed in her apartment. She stretches out each limb, down through her fingers and toes, and twists her back with a pleased sigh.</p><p>But the click of a shutter startles her from her bliss, pulling a surprised shriek from her lips. She fumbles around for the top sheet and pulls it up over her naked body in a panic, only to see her girlfriend slowly lowering her camera.</p><p>“You just looked so beautiful,” Seulgi says sheepishly, “and the light was perfect.” Joohyun huffs, rolling her eyes as she throws the sheet back off.</p><p>This is so utterly Seulgi. A photography student, she views the world through a camera lens. Always keen to capture the perfect shot whenever the opportunity presents itself. Joohyun finds it rather cute, the way Seulgi stops suddenly when they’re out on a date and whips out whichever camera she has handy to snap a perfectly blooming rose or a cat slinking over a retaining wall.</p><p>Joohyun poses for her as well, though their shoots are more often of the boudoir variety.</p><p>She tucks both hands behind her head, tangling them in her hair as she arches her back. Seulgi immediately raises her camera again to capture the perfect curve of her side, the shadows formed by slim hips kissed with sunlight from the nearby window. Her breasts, small with pink nipples, point up towards the ceiling and she lets her eyes flutter shut.</p><p>“So lovely,” Seulgi mumbles, snapping picture after picture. It is a wonder that such a small body can hold so much beauty.</p><p>Her back gracefully touching down on the mattress, Joohyun rolls over to face her girlfriend head on. The smile she gives Seulgi is wicked as she rises onto her knees. Seulgi manages to take a few pictures of her hands tickling slowly up her torso before they cup her breasts. Joohyun bites at her bottom lip, first locking her gaze with the camera and then tipping her head up to show off her collarbones. </p><p>Though arousal reawakens between her legs at the sight of her lover, the artist in Seulgi thirsts for her muse.</p><p>She longs to capture on film the smoothness of Joohyun’s skin, the silken stream of her perfect hair, the soft arch of her lips swollen from kissing. Every plane of Joohyun’s body is magnificent, as if hand-sculpted by Mother Nature herself. Seulgi zooms in on the slim lines of Joohyun’s abdomen, the junction where her hip bones distend from her slender waist. Close-ups with no identifying markings would be submittable in her class, but Seulgi has yet to discuss that possibility with the woman in question. She isn’t even sure if she wants to share such an intimate part of her life, even if the photographs are some of the best she’s ever taken.</p><p>“Let’s take some together,” Joohyun speaks up as she holds an arm out for Seulgi to join her in bed. Her smile is gentler, fonder now as Seulgi kneels beside her. She pulls her closer by the waist, pressing her nose into Seulgi’s cheek and nuzzling like a happy kitten. The shutter clicks and she brings their lips together in a soft kiss that quickly turns to more.</p><p>Joohyun turns Seulgi to face her completely, stroking her girlfriend’s hips with her thumbs, sucking her tongue in. A tremor of desire zips through her body as Seulgi moans into her mouth. There really isn’t anything stopping them from another round, or ten, so Joohyun feels no guilt at slipping her hand down to grasp one of Seulgi’s firm cheeks.</p><p>As she kisses unhurriedly down Seulgi’s jawline, she hears the camera once again. This time though, she glances up at the lens with a grin. She drags the tip of her tongue lower and lower until she can nip at the supple flesh of Seulgi’s breast.</p><p>Seulgi uses her free hand to stroke the back of Joohyun’s head, finding it increasingly hard to keep photographing. At this point, she doesn’t even know how the pictures are coming out. After an especially hard suck, she tries to lean down to rid herself of the camera.</p><p>“Don’t you dare put that down,” Joohyun purrs, impishly grazing Seulgi’s nipple with her teeth, “keep taking pictures.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>